


Don't Mind Me, I'm Just A Son Of A Gun

by Littlemisskilljoy18



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Self-Hatred, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemisskilljoy18/pseuds/Littlemisskilljoy18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard, thinks he shouldn't be a boy. He thinks he is hideous, but his boyfriend thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind Me, I'm Just A Son Of A Gun

The year 2004, was quite a harsh year for a frontman of a breakout band, My Chemical Romance. Gerard, Gerard Way to be exact. His life was great for the most part, his quickly growing band, loving brother, and amazing boyfriend. But two things were standing in his way, his alcohol addiction was spiraling out of control, and himself. He just wasn't comfortable. 

Female. Feminine. Girly. Woman. Those words just rang in his head violently. He was feminine in many ways, dressing like a girl, skirts and all, wearing makeup, doing his hair, but it was never enough for him. He was never comfortable in his own skin. He never learned to love himself, despite the fans and Frank, he never felt just right. All the pictures he would take, all the long stares in the mirror, it was never right to him.

After every concert, he would run off to the bathrooms to stare at himself more, judging every little imperfection. He was the only one who saw them. Frank looked past it. Frank loved Gerard for Gerard, but Gerard couldn't see himself the way Frank saw him.

"Geebaby?" Frank called after Gerard, despite knowing where he already was. Gerard bright himself to tears this time, nearly screaming at himself what he hated about himself. "Fuck you, Fuck you for not being perfect. You drink too much, youre fat, and you should be a girl!" he lamented. He stood there crying, hating himself. The door was pushed open, causing Gerard to quickly wipe his tears away, and force a smile. "F-Frankie! What are you-" Gerard was cut off by Frank slamming his lips against Gerard's. "Listen, Geekitty. I know the way you feel about yourself. Gee, youre the prettiest girl I've ever met, okay? Quit bullying yourself into thinking youre ugly. You aren't, baby. Youre beautiful, just the way you are. I love you, and that's all that matters." Gerard flashed his signature smile and threw his arms around Frank. "I love you so much, you are so amazing and wonderful." "You too, Geebaby..." Their lips collided, love was the only feeling around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Its short, I know. But I think its so sweet.


End file.
